Legendariska Gestalter
Bland magikerna i världen finns det dem som utmärker sig även bortom de mirakel vilken magiker som helst kan åstadkomma. Varje kultur har sina legender, och det är om dessa personer som magiker berättar sina sagor. Skillnaden är bara en, men mycket stor; Vissa av dessa legender lever fortfarande. Tokudans Legender Här finns en lista över legendariska karaktärer som tillhör, eller har tillhört, Tokudans sida. Allan Welsh of the Black Flame - Knappt hundra år gammal har denna man ändå klarat av att skapa en legend om sig själv som en av världens mäktigaste magiker. Akamaru tails - Den enda kitsunen att nå 1000 års ålder utanför andevärlden. En av världens äldsta varelser. Jonah Sharpner titan of Null - Den uråldriga vandraren som tog tag och ordnade upp vad som en gång var kaoset i Tokudan. Rektor och ledare för världens största samling av magiker. Sarah Welsh Hope/The Despair - Den yngsta magikern i mannaminne att nå en legendarisk status. Hon räddade magikerna från deras största kris hittills, och har helat tusentals skadade i sina knappa 30 år i livet. Umbra Twelve Copycat - Ett legendariskt Nummer som sades kunna härma andras magier. Han var Jonah Sharpners närmsta student men försvann under mystiska omständigheter. Canaria Mizztrovi Aegis - Den första Trueborn som bevisat lämnat sitt folk för ett annat syfte. Inte nog med det; hon slogs alltid tillsammans med en Falsekin-partner. Hon dog i en strid emot en mäktig mörk magiker, då hon flög honom och sig själv upp i solen. Jagira Dujardin Lance - Den afrikanska Falsekinkvinnan som ska ha följt Canaria till Tokudans sida för längesedan. Efter Canarias död ska hon ha gått i självexil, ingen vet om hennes nuvarande status. Richard Jersey Surgeon - Magikergeniet som var en viktig del i Jonah Sharpners reform av Tokudan. Enligt legenderna kunde han a blivit en av världens mäktigaste magiker, men han valde ett liv inom medicin och rådgivning istället. Trots det är han både fruktad och respekterad bland alla magiker. Legender från världen över ????? Witch - Häxan som lade en förbannelse över de fem nobla magikerätterna i England. Hon var en av de tre Odödliga Varelserna som var inlåsta under Tokudan. Tack vare Fion Godchild är hon nu lös. Nox Vampire - En varelse som för hundratals år sedan vandrade genom världen helt ostoppbar. Odödlig och mäktig. Det krävdes ett massivt uppbåd av organiserade magiker för att äntligen fånga denna varelse och gömma undan honom för gott. Han var en av de tre Odödliga Varelserna under Tokudan. Donovan Hillfort of Love - Många kallar honom den mäktigaste magikern någonsin, då han gestaltar den mäktigaste av krafter; kärlek. Han lever för att förinta all kärlek ur världen. ????? God - En mystisk kvinna som bara kallar sig själv för Gud. Hon kommer och går som hon vill och verkar besitta alla möjliga krafter. Det finns bara en sak som alla håller med om när det gäller henne; gå aldrig emot henne, du kan inte vinna. ????? Rough Beast - En mytisk varelse som sägs komma från innan historien började tecknas ned ordentligt. Ett monster vars krafter inte ens lät Sarah Welsh döda honom. Han var en av de farligaste varelserna i TokuSky. Ödelade London. Yume Tokudan Dollmaker - En varelse som en gång lyckades sammanfoga teknologi och Magi för att sedan överskrida dem båda. Hen var personen som konstruerade Tokudan och Ödets Vävstol, som lät hen och Jonah Sharpner hålla ordentlig koll på alla magiker. Var overksam i århundraden innan Sarah Welsh provocerade denne att börja röra sig igen, något som orsakade att magikernas existens avslöjades för människorna. ????? Shade in the Valley - En knappt känd person, en skröna hävdar de flesta. En gestalt som bara lever för att mörda sägs det, en person som kan döda från vilket avstånd som helst när som helst. Jill Drake hävdar att denna gestalt är hans far, ingen skulle tro honom dock. Det finns ju ingen som den här mannen! Curiosa Desdemona Avatar of Dread - Rädsla i kroppslig form. Hon försvann för längesedan, och talas nu knappt om längre.